


Take Your Partner

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb felt ridiculous. But to be honest, everyone around him was just as equally ridiculous looking. He still wasn't sure just how he had let Veth convince him to come along to a historical reenactment.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Take Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> WIDOJEST WEEK!!!!! Today's prompt is dance!

Caleb felt ridiculous. But to be honest, everyone around him was just as equally ridiculous looking. He still wasn't sure just how he had let Veth convince him to come along to a historical reenactment. Apparently it was something that Yeza was always interested in but never had the nerve to do. And Veth had agreed to have Caleb go along since she was unavailable to come along. So Caleb found himself in a silly rough shirt sitting awkwardly to the side at a barn raising. Veth owed him so much. At least no one else he knew was there to see him.

"Caleb?" He turned to see Jester there. A blush hit him hard. Why did his crush have to see him like this? True, she was also dressed like it was the mid 19th century, but Jester looked cute in her gingham dress. Caleb just looked like a lost extra from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.

"Oh, Jester. What are you doing here?" he asked, unable to think of anything clever to say.

"I was bored, so I looked up weird things to do in the county and this one looked fun." She grinned at him. "You?"

Caleb swallowed nervously. There was something about Jester that made it hard for him to focus. "Veth invited me."

Jester bounced excitedly. "Oh, Veth's here?"

"Nein." Claeb shook his head. "She wasn't able to show up."

"That sucks. I hope you're not too lonely here."

Caleb shrugged. "Yeza's here."

"You hang out with him a lot?" Jester asked.

He shook his head. "Not without Veth." Yeza seemed nice enough, but he somehow managed to be shyer than even Yasha.

"Ah," Jester said. Music began to play. A jug band had taken the main stage. Jester clapped her hands. "The square dance is starting! Caleb, you have to dance with me!"

"I have to?" Caleb asked. He would like nothing more than to dance with Jester, but he didn't trust himself to.

Jester frowned looking crestfallen. "I mean only if you want to."

"Ja, I would," he said before he could stop himself.

"Oh man, Caleb! This is going to be so much fun. I mean, I've never square danced before, but I'm sure since I have such a good partner, it's going to be super fun."

Again Claeb could feel a blush creeping over his face. "I've never done it before either, so I'm not really that good."

Jester smiled at him and his heart flipped flopped. "That's not what makes you a good partner. You're a good partner cause I like being with you."

Caleb could barely believe his ears and his face burned even hotter. "Really?"

"Of course! You're a super good friend, Caleb. I have to admit that this wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be until I saw you here," Jester said. She turned away, and Caleb could've sworn that she was blushing too.

The square dance caller announced the start of the first dance.

"Come on Caleb! Those squares aren't going to dance themselves!"

"Right." Caleb silently made a note to himself that he owed Veth.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've been watching a lot of historical reenactors baking videos. That's my only explanation.


End file.
